King's Legend Episode 2: Freedom
by Monty Mason
Summary: Now Lygartts entering his final battle as a gladiator slave to regain his freedom must fight his friend and mentor. While Galatrix continues to conjure up his own schemes and plans for Lygartts.


** If you've read the first one then you should know what this is. I highly recommend reading the first one so you know what is happening as this is an episodic type of series. And by episodic, I'm referring to episodic type of stop motion animations. As said before, this continues the story on from the first one. Enjoy!**

**- Monty**

Script by: Monty Mason

Dynames Productions

King's Legend

Lygartts can be seen standing by his cell window looking outside and then he turns his head to look at Grevious.

Lygartts: No longer allies but enemies...but never friends...

Opening takes place.

Episode 2: Freedom

Scene takes place in the King's main hall.

Attendant: My Lord, Lygartts is at the final rounds to gain his freedom...what is it you wish for to occur my Lord?

Galatrix: Let it continue as it has been. I will find my own way to make him mine one way or another.

Attendant: Yes my lord, as you command.

Scene switches to Lygartts and Grevious in their cell. The door to their cell opens and a Bioc comes in saying, "Eat up you maggots, you gotta put on a good show today. People are looking towards some killin'" The Bioc then leaves the plates of food and closes the door walking away. Lygartts walks over to the plates of food and picks them up, he then walks over to Grevious and sets one plate of food beside him and then Lygartts walks off onto the opposite side of from where Grevious is. He sits down and sets his plate of food down as well. Lygartts looks over to Grevious and then looks away; he remembers the first time they met.

Flashback:

Bioc: Oi! Move it you worthless slave!

The young Lygartts can be seen being ordered around by a Bioc. Lygartts is seen walking forward when he is suddenly ordered to stop.

Bioc: Stop!

The Bioc then opens up the cell door where Grevious is seen inside, in a younger form yet older than Lygartts.

Bioc: Get in there!

Lygartts moves into the cell and then the Bioc closes off the door and we can then see Grevious raising head to observe the young Bioc.

Grevious: So you're the King's new play toy huh?

Lygartts: … (He then backs away a bit).

Grevious: What? Scared? Good…That's what this is all about.

Lygartts: …

Grevious: Eaten yet?

Lygartts: …

Grevious: Don't talk much do ya? Well here, have some. (Grevious pushes his plate of food towards Lygartts).

Lygartts slowly moves towards the food plate and then takes a bit and suddenly starts eating it ferociously.

Grevious: They didn't feed you much from where you came from did they?

Lygartts still eating the food ferociously.

Grevious: What's your name?

Lygartts stops eating and turns to look towards Grevious and says, "…Lygartts…"

Grevious: Lygartts huh? Well we're going to become cell mates probably until we earn our freedom from here. Fight after fight will probably deteriorate you both physically and mentally, especially for a kid like you.

Lygartts: …

Grevious: No need to be so reserved. I'm the same as you, a gladiator slave.

Lygartts: Do you hate it?

Grevious: Who wouldn't? Being forced to fight against your will, especially for a kid like you.

Lygartts: I can't hate it…because my mother is here somewhere here, and so I have to behave and do what they tell me to do to make sure my mom is safe.

Grevious: That sorry excuse for a King never will change. Blackmailing a kid, how low can a Bioc fall? Man…

Lygartts: …

Grevious then moves closer to Lygartts and says, "Well I hope we can become the best of pals at the least while we spend our time here."

The camera focuses on Lygartts and the flashback ends.

Flashback end.

Lygartts is seen standing by the cell window when he is suddenly interrupted by Grevious, "Nervous?" Lygartts then turns to face Grevious remaining quite. Lygartts walks over to Grevious and says, "No longer allies…but enemies…and never friends." Lygartts walks back a few steps.

Grevious: So that's your declaration huh?

The cell door suddenly opens and a Bioc comes in walking saying, "You worthless scraps! It's time to go!"

Grevious: Already time huh…May the best Bioc win Lygartts.

Lygartts: …

Both Grevious and Lygartts can be seen walking with the Bioc towards the battle arena with 3 figures approaching. One of which is the King Galatrix himself along with 2 of his servants. The Bioc and Grevious walk past the 3 figures and as Lygartts is about to walk past them, he is suddenly halted by one of the guards of the King.

Galatrix: There is still time…join me and you won't have to fight your "friend".

Lygartts: …

Galatrix: Is it really that hard of a decision? All you have to do is join me and I can give you a life you would've never imagined and I'll tell you the location of your "mother".

Lygartts then just silently walks past them.

Galatrix: And so you've made your choice then. I look forward to a good show from the both of you if that's how it is.

Lygartts walks onto the battle arena with the crowd around them shouting "Blood! Blood! Blood!" Lygartts takes up his weapon and points it towards Grevious. Grevious takes up his weapons as well and gets ready in a battle position.

Voice: Welcome Biocs, to the finale match of both Grevious and Lygartts. Both have been fighting here for their freedoms and today one shall get it. Though only one! While the other may end up going out in a body bag or be lucky enough to keep their life and have another chance to compete for their freedom starting from the very first match square. Now the rules remain the same, if one of the slaves concede then the match is considered over, if one of the slaves is no longer to fight on, we let the matter of victory befall upon our Lord Galatrix and if one of the slaves die then the victory is decided automatically. Now knowing some of these and only rules, let the match commence for these two to battle towards their freedoms. Fight!

Both Grevious and Lygartts stare off at one another for a moment and then Grevious breaks the silence saying, "So here we are..."

Lygartts: ...

Grevious: You could at least show some emotion here.

Lygartts: ...

Grevious: Then if that is what you choose.

Grevious starts to walk towards Lygartts slowly and Lygartts starts to walk towards Grevious slowly. Then suddenly Grevious stops and fires an energy ball from his weapon and Lygartts manages to avoid it through doing a side roll.

Lygartts: New trick?

Grevious: You thought I would've shown you everything I had when I knew we may face one another like this someday.

Lygartts: Then let me break down that trick of yours.

Lygartts runs towards Grevious and Grevious is about to fire of another shot pointing at Lygartts when suddenly Lygartts intercepts Grevious's guns with his weapon forcing them to point in of another direction. Then Lygartts swings his weapon around which Grevious manages to avoid. Grevious then swings his weapon around which hits Lygartts back armour luckily. Then Lygartts suddenly swings his weapon around hitting Grevious in one of his arms thus dismantling it. Grevious holds back his pain and moves in for an attack and manages to pierce through Lygartts body and Lygartts as well hold back his pain. Lygartts then suddenly moves in for a counter attack. Lygartts severely wounds Grevious by stabbing him near the neck area. Grevious falls to the floor and suddenly starts to crawl around in pain.

Voice: Biocs this indeed is a twisted turn of events, Lygartts managed to beat his own mentor and superior Grevious.

Lygartts then points his weapon at Grevious and says, "Concede".

Grevious: Never in your life boy.

Voice: Yet we have another one here who does not wish to concede but to fight to the end.

Lygartts: You know I can kill you.

Grevious: Then do it.

The camera moves in on Lygartts who then raises his weapon and dismantles Grevious's head, thus killing Grevious.

Voice: And Lygartts has done it! He has fought his way to victory and freedom. As promised by our Lord, you shall now earn your freedom and walk free.

Lygartts starts to walk away and the camera focuses on the King who says, "Stop him..." and the two guards beside him walk away. They then come behind Lygartts standing and one of them fires a missile thus stopping Lygartts from walking any further as the missile goes past him getting his attention. Lygartts turns his head slightly towards the King and asks, "What's the meaning of this? I have won my freedom and so I'm no longer one of your slaves to do with as you please Galatrix"

Galatrix: I will do what I wish to with you and as far as I'm concerned, the only thing I want from you is your blood.

Lygartts: What's so special about it?

Galatrix: You don't need to know...Come quietly and all will be settled peacefully.

Lygartts: Like hell I will!

Lygartts then suddenly runs and jumps off towards the exit and is seen running in the hallway that leads away from the battle arena. The camera focuses on Galatrix, "You will regret this Lygartts you brat..."

Cross fade transition.

Lygartts is still seen running with both his weapons and shield and then stops to rest for a bit.

Lygartts: Well this is new...being forced on a merry chase by misguided fools. Now where is it?

Suddenly 2 Biocs appear behind him try to jump him from the behind when suddenly Lygartts swings his weapon piercing one of them to death while the other falls to the ground and tries to back away. Lygartts then walks towards him and the Bioc on the ground keeps on trying to crawl back when Lygartts suddenly raises his weapon and stabs the Bioc on the ground. Lygartts then raises his weapon out from the Bioc's body and runs and keeps running. He then suddenly stops and looks around and runs to his left arriving at the King's main chamber hall. Lygartts looks around and walks to the back of the wall on which side the throne is at revealing a armour. Lygartts then walks towards it and looks at it as the camera zooms in on the mask of the armour.

Cross fade transition.

King's attendants can be seen standing on by the area at which where the armour was as it can be seen missing, the King walks in and looks down onto the ground finding Lygartts's armour pieces. Then the King lets out a scream of anger "aaahhh!" then the screen suddenly turns black.

Fade in.

The armour which was in King's hall can be now seen on Lygartts who is sitting on the back of a vehicle with himself covered in overall clothes to hide himself and says, "Don't worry...I will be back for you...mother".

Credits roll on.


End file.
